The starry night
by soldier-john
Summary: The Impala gets broken and Dean and Cas get stuck in the middle of nowhere...


"Are you feeling better?" said Dean looking at Cas with concern.

"Yes, I've stopped bleeding"

"Good" Dean focused on the road again, knowing Cas would be fine within a minute.

He had feared that Cas wouldn't be able to heal himself after such a hard fight, but it seemed that his angel mojo was 'reactivating'. The road lights illuminated the inside of the impala at intervals. It was almost midnight and there were no cars on the road. Cas breathed softly, his hands pressing the wound he had just below his heart, and Dean was driving, looking at him constantly to be sure he was alright, knowing that if the wound was just two centimetres upper Cas would be already dead.

"Had you ever seen a weapon like that?" asked Dean, trying to start a conversation.

"No, it wasn't an angelic weapon"

"Hmm"

Dean could feel Cas staring at him with his intense gaze, this one had made him forget what he was going to say. He tried to focus intensely on the driving.

"Dean?" said Cas, still staring at Dean.

Cas really enjoyed looking at Dean while he drove, he didn't know why, he just loved to see his perfect profile and the expression of concentration on his face; the way he firmly held the wheel, how he closed his lips a bit heavier and tighter than usual, the strong but relaxed position of his body...

"Yes, Cas?"

"I-"

A loud weird noise interrupted Cas and made the impala tremble heavily.

"What the..."

Then, they heard the sound of a muffled explosion and the car stopped abruptly. A thin trickle of smoke started coming out the engine. Dean's expression turned into a terrified grimace.

"No, no, my poor baby..."

"What happened, Dean?"

"Stay in the car" said Dean pointing at Cas with authority as he leaved the car to check the engine of the impala. He opened the hood and the thin trickle became a whole cloud of smoke. Dean started to cough heavily. When the smoke dissipated a bit, he started trying to find out what the hell had happened to his precious car, with non stop swearing.

"C'mon baby, don't do this to me" whispered he caressing the side of the impala.

"Dean" said Cas right next to his left ear.

Dean jumped and looked at Cas angrily.

"I said stay in the car, not appear next to me using your angel mojo and scare the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry"

Dean tried to keep looking at Cas angrily, but it was impossible with him looking at him like that.

"Stop looking at me like a lost puppy and fix my baby with your angel mojo"

"I can't, I don't know how this thing works, I may break it and..."

"Okay, it's fine. Go to the back seat of the car and bring me a toolbox which is behind the seat on the left."

Cas nodded and went to the back of the car, while Dean looked at his poor baby like a worried mother looks at her son. Suddenly, there was a sound of wings and Cas appeared right next to him and said:

"Here you have, Dean"

"Damn it, Cas! Stop doing this!" yelled Dean after jumping again.

"I'm sorry" said Cas, doing his puppy face again. Dean rolled his eyes and focused on the impala's engine, ignoring Cas, who was still holding the toolbox with a concerned expression.

"We're screwed; I can't fix the engine without a spare part..."

"I can go to the nearest population and bring you the spare part you need"

Dean considered the option for a second, but then he replied

"No, I think I'll call Sam, he'll bring the spare part I need; you won't know how to ask for the right one"

Cas left the toolbox on the ground and look at Dean really serious

"Don't you trust me?"

"What?" said Dean confused .

Then Cas buckled suddenly, with a gesture of pain and putting this hands on his wound again.

"Cas!"

Dean ran to him, and helped him to walk to the ditch gently.

"Cas, dude, are you all right?" asked Dean as they sat together

"Yes" said Cas, with his back still blended and a point of pain on his voice.

Suddenly the pain became stronger and Cas left out a laboured cry, blending his back heavier.

"Hey, Cas! Cas, look at me!" Dean took Cas face carefully between his hands and, forcing him to look at him right in the eye. Cas was between confused and semi-conscious, he couldn't fix his gaze on Dean's eyes.

"Cas, stay with me" Dean whispered, putting his face a bit closer to Cas' "C'mon Cas, use your angel mojo and heal yourself, can you hear me?"

The pain began to fade away, and Cas started to focus, his angelic power healing the wound again.

"Dean" said he softly and still a bit confused.

"Yes Cas, I'm here" replied Dean, still holding his face.

"You've got beautiful eyes"

Dean looked at Cas surprised, not knowing what to say.

"God, Cas, you seem high right know" said he finally, trying to ignore the fact that his heart had started to beat faster.

"What's high?" asked Cas, completely conscious again and with the curiosity face he always put when asking about things like that.

"Nothing, forget it" said Dean smiling and moving backwards to recover his personal space.

"The sky is beautiful tonight" whispered Cas, talking to himself.

And it was, a beautiful starry night. Apart from the very few lights of the road, no other lights disturbed the night darkness, so they could see practically all the stars, covering the sky with their white light and illuminating the road and the wood on its sides in a very special way. It reminded Cas of the angelic light of Heaven, and that made him feel happy and comfortable.

"Yes, it really is" said Dean after a moment of silence.

Then they looked at each other and smiled, and while they were trying to find something to say, they realised that they were really close. Dean's heart started to speed up again, and Cas was looking at him with that really curious gaze again.

"Dean, I have to ask you something" said he very serious.

"Go ahead"

Cas took a moment to think about how to ask Dean what he was about to ask, because although he knew he was very ignorant about humans, feelings and all that stuff, he didn't want to look like a fool to Dean.

"I just wanted to know why my heart speeds up when I look at you"

Dean stared at Cas with a confused smile on his face. He tried to figure out if Cas was joking, but he was still serious and looked at him with curiosity.

"You're not joking" stammered Dean, blushing imperceptibly.

Cas lowered his gaze embarrassed, knowing that he had asked a really stupid question.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to bother you, I just..."

But he couldn't finish the sentence, because suddenly Dean was firmly holding his face by the jawbone and they were passionately kissing.

Dean started slowly, waiting for Cas to understand how kissing worked. Cas was really confused at first, and he tried to look at Dean's face, but they were so close and he couldn't focus.

"Dean, what-"

"Shut up and do the same as me"

So Cas shut up and did the same as Dean. He closed his eyes, moved closer to Dean and started kissing him back. The kisses were soft and relaxed, both exploring each other, in their own way. Dean trying to guide Cas and Cas trying to tear apart his angelic part and understand how kissing worked. Dean bit Cas' lip daintily and separated from him slowly. He looked at Cas amused, because he was still with his eyes closed, waiting for more.

"Cas"

Cas opened his eyes like if he was waking up from a dream and looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, I did"

"Please, stop looking at me with your eyebrows raised, you seem high again"

"Yes, sorry" said Cas frowning in a poor attempt to obey Dean.

"Do you want to do it again?" said Dean carefully, weighing up the situation and observing Cas' reaction.

"Yes, please" answered Cas immediately, raising his eyebrows again.

Dean let out a resigned laugh and they started kissing again, but a bit more intensely this time. Soon, their breath started to become irregular, and Dean opened his eyes surprised when Cas took his face between his hands and started 'directing'. Dean held tight on Cas shoulders to not fall backwards, and Cas put his hands under Dean's t-shirt, around his waist, to pull him closer to him.

"Wow Cas, you learn fast" said Dean breathless.

"You know, those motel films we shouldn't talk about..."

They laughed and kept kissing.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, they were both sitting on the Impala, waiting for Sam to come with the spare piece they needed to fix the engine. A slow rock song was playing on the radio, and Cas was lying his head on Dean's shoulder while he caressed his black hair, both lost in their thoughts.

"Dean, you haven't answered my question yet" whispered Cas in a sleepy voice.

"What question?"

"Why does my heart speed up when I look at you and why kissing you feels so... well?"

Dean let out a little laugh, and after thinking about it for a moment, he said:

"Because you love me. We're in love"

A little silence followed his words, and then Cas said:

"So you love me too?"

Dean smiled again.

"Yes, Cas, I love you"

Cas thought for a moment and then he whispered:

"I'm glad you love me too. I'm happy"

And then they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
